


Make It Stop

by russianmango



Series: Adjective prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Carolina Hurricanes, M/M, Washington Capitals, horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicky was at the end of his rope. Something had to be done and Sasha was the only one who could stop it. Ever since Nicky had dinner at Alex's and said he enjoyed his mother's cooking, Alex had been showing up every day with a new dessert he made himself and Nicky wasn't sure how much he could take anymore.

"I don't get why it's a problem, Nika?" Sasha asked over the phone from Carolina. He was very unconvinced of the severity of the problem at hand.

"It's a problem because my house is filled with baked goods I can't even pronounce. You have to make him stop, Sasha," Nicky pled.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" Sasha asked.

"I have asked him to stop, many times, Sash. He just doesn't listen to me, he thinks I'm being cute!" Nicky complained.

"So, Alex is making you some desserts? What's the big deal, he likes you."

"Sasha, have you ever had anything Alex's cooked?” Nicky asked. “They're awful. I couldn't even get Mike to eat them."

 Sasha laughed. "It's the thought that counts, Nika. Don't be rude."

“How can you say he likes me if he's feeding me something that will kill me?" Nicky asked. "And he stays over, so I _have_ to eat them. I just want it to stop."

"Just say you're going on a diet or something,” Sasha offered. “The desserts are slowing you down, maybe he'll stop," Sasha suggested. "I can't get him to stop, though. Alex gets like that when he has a crush, he'll just think I'm jealous and start making me food as well," he explained. "You have to either agree to date him and let him down nicely about the food, teach him to cook, or continue to murder your stomach."

"He has a crush on me?" Nicky asked. "Where did you even come up with that?"

"What do you think he's been doing that for?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. He goes through phases with people; it doesn't mean he has a crush on me."

"He never cooked for me, and I'm his best friend." Sasha pointed out.

"What do I do?"

"I don't know, I thought Mike was the love doctor," Sasha said.

"Do I ask him out?" Nicky asked.

Sasha was getting too old for this. "Nika, if you want to date Sanja, ask him out. If you don't, tell him so. He won't stop unless you talk to him," he said, leaving it at that. Nicky tried to say something else, but Sasha hung up on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicky's had enough.

Nicky gave up hiding from Alex after three voice-mails and a call from his brother telling him to make Alex stop calling him and complaining. He drove over to Alex's and knocked on his door, mentally preparing himself to tell Alex that he needed to stop.

Only, when Alex answered, his face lit up in a big smile as he pulled Nicky inside. "You finally came!" Alex cheered.

Nicky thought about correcting him for about two seconds before he gave in. "Yeah, why not?" Nicky replied.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked with his signature grin. Nicky meant to say no, but before he could  stop himself, he nodded and followed Alex to the kitchen. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Nicky thought. 

And then Alex served him what was apparently his version of borscht and some kind of biscuit that Nicky wasn't entirely sure he could stomach. Alex waited for Nicky to try it, so Nicky really had no choice, but to go for it.

The borscht wasn't bad - it wasn't as good as Alex's mum made it, but it tasted good. The biscuits were about as good as Nicky expected them to be, but the borscht made them seem almost good as well. Alex stared on happily as Nicky continued eating. "Aren't you going to eat?" Nicky asked. Alex shrugged and took a seat beside Nicky. "Sasha told me to give up on you, you know," Alex said. "He told me you didn't like me and wanted me to stop cooking for you!"

Nicky doesn't tell him that it was true, so Alex went on about how he knew in his heart that Nicky would get it and come over when he was ready. "I was going to tell you to stop," Nicky confessed. "But I didn't get it. I think I do now."

"Why did you want me to stop?" Alex asked. 

"I didn't know why you kept cooking for me," Nicky answered. 

"I like you," Alex said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Yeah, but you like Sasha and he said you don't cook for him," Nicky pointed out. 

"He said it hurt his stomach," Alex shrugged. "And I don't like him like I like you."

"So, you really do like-like me?" Nicky asked. 

"Is that a problem?" Alex frowned. 

"I just didn't think he was serious," Nicky answered. "You're my captain," he added. 

"You're my alternate," Alex smiled. 

"The guys could find out," Nicky countered.

"The guys know I like you."

"They do?"

"I only cook for you."

"That doesn't mean you like-like me," Nicky suggested. 

"I tell them I like you," Alex shrugged.

"Alex," Nicky swatted at him. His annoyance was short-lived, though. He went back to his borscht, unsure of what to say next.

"You need to take cooking lessons," Nicky said, after a moment.

"I cook fine," Alex argued. Nicky wasn't sure he had the heart to tell him, but he looked at the biscuit Alex made and couldn't help it. "It needs some work," he tried. 

"You can cook better?" Alex scoffed. 

"My mother showed me," Nicky nodded. Alex didn't find that nearly as funny as Nicky did, apparently. "That doesn't make it better," Alex pointed out.

"No, but all you do is follow recipes," Nicky corrected. "There's more to it than that."

"Like what?" Alex sighed. They'd fallen from the path of why he was cooking to how he was cooking and Alex had a feeling it would be a long night.

Nicky explained what Alex needed to do about his cooking, but it quickly escalated into an argument over whose mother could cook better and before they knew it, they were laughing over a stove of spilled ingredients and boiling soup.

"How is this better?" Alex asked, pointing to his soaked shirt.

"Because of this," Nicky answered with a smirk as he pulled off Alex's shirt.

"Is that a yes?" Alex smiled back.

"You never asked me anything," Nicky laughed.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Alex asked. Nicky just shrugged and Alex groaned in response. "You know what, nevermind," he said, turning his back to Nicky.

"I love it when you get pouty," Nicky joked, turning Alex around and punching him in the arm. "I guess since we've had dinner, it just leaves a movie?" He added.

Alex smiled and led Nicky into his movie room.


End file.
